


The Big Guy

by windandthestars



Series: Lullabies and Bed Time Stories [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Light Angst, Single Parents, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: "I like this one." Henry wrestles a large painting free to hold it up before Will. "It’s our old house."





	The Big Guy

**Author's Note:**

> There's a big leap between this and the rest of the scenes I've posted in this series but where ever the middle bits are I haven't found them yet and I didn't want to leave this languishing. Major character death mentioned in passing.

Will shifts to stretch out his legs and Henry stops to take in the movement before stooping back over the box he's digging through. They're seated in the middle of a bunch of scattered model airplane parts, digging through a box of Henry's old school work. It's all catalogued and carefully sorted, labeled in Helen's script, but Will's ignoring that, letting Henry run the show.

This isn't his usual place in things, more concerned parent than friend, but they've all been shaken up by Druitt's reappearance. Ashley's not quite old enough to remember him being around, but Henry is and it's clear he's caught between his memories, Helen's distant smiles, and Druitt's haunted looks. He hasn't said anything about Druitt 's unexpected visit, but it's clear from way Ashley skirts around them all, clinging to her mother, that whatever happened was a lot worse that Helen's letting on.

"I like this one." Henry wrestles a large painting free to hold it up before Will. "It’s our old house."

It looks more like a castle than a house to Will, but then again Helen looks more like a radiant queen, glowing against the drab grey walls, than the quiet barista he’d first met.

"And this one," Henry pulls out a smaller collage. "This one is really cool. Kate has one too, we were in the same class that year, but mine's cooler. Ms. Kali said hers looked angry but mine was nice."

"It's very inspired." Will agrees with a look of careful curiosity meant to mask his amusement at the sight of Henry's named pasted on backward in the corner. The piece seems to be Lion King inspired, although he's not sure Henry had seen the Lion King at that age. He couldn't have been more than six or seven, still living under Druitt's iron thumb, his childhood precariously suspended by the false cheer of Helen's happiness.

"Simba?" Will wagers a guess with a roar and Henry cracks a smile.

"The Big Guy," Henry corrects, holding out the collage so Will can take it for a better look. "Mom said I wasn't allowed to tell people about him, but I can tell you about him now, right?"

Will smoothes a hand over the deep reds and browns, the wise face starting up at him in triplicate, and waits for Henry to continue.

"He's badass." Henry tries out the syllables, tempting Will with words they both know Helen frowns upon. "He's a superhero, like Batman."

"He saves people." Will infers and Henry looks relieved.

"Mom," he pauses for a moment, "she really likes him. He was nice."

"What happened to him?" Will asks gently. He’s tempted to change the subject, steer the conversation back toward something more predictable, but there’s obviously a story here, something Henry wants to play out, so Will presses forward carefully.

"He went away, not like Uncle James," Henry says sadly, "Mom didn't say so but I know he died. She's sad about him too. The Big Guy went away cuz we don't need him anymore. You made her happy and he went away."

"I'm sorry." Will murmurs because he is, because he's caused another loss, half real or half imagined it doesn't matter. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know." Henry tries for grownup, assertive despite the way his bottom lip trembles and Will reaches over to squeeze his knee. "She doesn't cry at night after she thinks I'm sleeping anymore."

Will smiles a bit sadly at the confession, thinking of all the hot tears that have fallen cold and damp against his shoulder as he's held Helen cocooned in his arms. “I want you guys to be happy.”

Henry's quiet for a moment and then holds out a hand to take the collage back. Will hands it over, fingertips lingering in the corner. "The Big Guy sounds like someone I'd like."

"He'd smack you." Henry says solemnly. "He does that when he likes people."


End file.
